One-Minute Melee: Falco Lombardi VS Rocket Raccoon
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Two hot-headed animals come across one another, and decide to battle it out after Falco tries to investigate Rocket. Which of these two rogue creatures will come out on top? Based off Hyper Gauge/Hyun's Dojo's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Star Fox, which belongs Nintendo, or Guardians of the Galaxy, which belongs to Marvel! Any other shows, games or other forms of media that are mentioned belongs to their respective creators! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge and Hyun's Dojo!

Okay, after a little hiatus, I think it's time I post this new One Minute Melee up, so let's get to it, shall we? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Just focus your minds to the fighting ways!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! No research! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Lylat System)**

It was a very unusual day in the Lylat System as most of the planets, for the most part, appeared to be pretty peaceful. However, that didn't stop the team of Star Fox to go out on patrol around the whole Lylat System. As assigned by General Pepper, the crew was flying around as they were looking around, one of the ships playing a tune inside the ship as one of the people flying the ships was bobbing to the tune.

"Highway, to the danger zone!" Slippy Toad sang as he bobbed his head to the music.

"I SWEAR, SLIPPY!" A purple bird wearing a white jacket and red shirt yelled over his mike. "Stop playing that stupid song!"

"I can't help it, Falco. I love this tune." Slippy smiled as he spoke to the mike of the ship.

"Focus, team. We need to make sure there isn't anything out of the ordinary." Fox McCloud said as he looked around at the open starry skies they were flying through.

"Fox is right! We can't just fly around and argue. We need to be prepared for an attack like General Pepper says there could be!" Peppy Hare said as he looked around as well.

The purple bird frowned as he crossed his arms. "As much as I'm itching for action, I think that this is a waste of our time! There's nothing coming!"

"Come on, Falco, we need cooperation from everybody, not just ourselves." Fox frowned. "Besides, we need to be ready for anything. From what the General told us, we're experiencing quakes and earth-shattering noises as of late. And I don't want to back out in case something does happen."

Falco frowned as he looked around. "Fine. But it doesn't seem like there's anything going o-"

"Hold up a second!" Slippy stopped Falco short as he noticed a blip on the radar. "I think I'm picking something up on my radar."

The members of Star Fox looked at the radars in their Arwings as they noticed the same blip. Fox paused as he pulled up his radio. "What do you think, Peppy?"

"I'm not sure, Fox. I don't know if I can tell just from the radar. One of us will have to get in pretty close and try to see if we can radio said... thing." Peppy paused.

"Let me have a go at it, Fox! You haven't sent me on any solo missions in a while!" Falco smiled.

Fox rolled his eyes as he pulled his radio to him and said, "Maybe because the last solo mission you took, you got a little hot-headed and just shot whatever you saw on the radar."

"Well, who else are you going to send in? SLIPPY?" Falco frowned.

"Hey, I resent that. I'm just as helpful to you guys than you want to believe." Slippy crossed his arms.

"Nevertheless, I don't care what you say, Fox. I'm checking it out. I'll radio you when it's friend or foe. Falco out!" Falco said as he held up his hand.

"Falco, w-" Fox started, but Falco had already turned the radio off as he started to blast off in his Arwing towards the thing on their radar. Fox groaned as he said, "Oh boy... this is not going to end well..."

"For Falco or the mysterious thing?" Slippy asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I have a feeling it may be... both..." Fox frowned.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the deepness of space, a lone orange and blue ship was flying around as a raccoon wearing an orange battle suit was at the wheel, driving. On the right side of the raccoon, sitting next to him was a sentient tree-like creature looking around at the beautiful starry sky.

"Well, here we are, pal. The Lylat System. Surely, there's a good number of bounties we can turn in." The raccoon, known as Rocket Raccoon, gave a smirk.

"I am Groot." The tree-like figure being said simply, turning towards the raccoon. Rocket gave a frown as he crossed his hands.

"Yes, Groot, I know we're part of the Guardians of the Galaxy, and I'm fine with that. But I've been itching for some damn bounties for a while. After all, we can't get by without a little payment." Rocket frowned.

"I am Groot?" The tree-like figure raised an eyebrow, as if questioning Rocket.

Rocket sighed, "Okay, maybe I'm doing this a little on the side, but hey, I'm still a hero. That counts for something, right?"

"I am Groot..." Groot frowned as he crossed his arms.

"I'll tell you what... help me find a bounty, and I promise, this money will go to Star-Lord and the others. Fair deal?" Rocket asked. "I'll even buy you something on me."

Groot seemed pretty happy as he was about to respond... before noticing something on the radar. "I am Groot!"

Rocket paused as he noticed Groot pointing at the radar, noticing something blipping on it, heading towards them. Rocket frowned as he pulled out the radio. "Groot, make communications with that ship heading towards us."

"I am Groot." Groot saluted as he pushed a few buttons as the radio came on.

Rocket nodded as he spoke into the radio. "Yo! Are you friend or foe?"

"That's what I'd like to ask you." A cocky voice said through the speaker.

"Hey pal, me and my friend here are just ordinary bounty hunters trying to get a bounty or two. So, if you'd just kindly move along quietly, we'll forget we've ever met each other..." Rocket frowned in suspicion.

"Bounty hunters, huh? Then you don't mind if I come into your ship to investigate it?" The voice asked.

Groot looked concerned as Rocket frowned, "Not a chance, pal! I'm not a crook! Show your face!"

All of a sudden, the radar started messing up a bit, much to the two's notice. Rocket and Groot watched as the radar turned into a computer speaker phone, with the screen containing the face of a purple bird with a white coat, red shirt and khakis. What caught Rocket's attention was the mechanical feel that were attached to Falco as his eyes widened in interest.

"I am Falco of Team Star Fox, and I'm not looking for trouble." Falco frowned as Groot and Rocket looked up to see the Arwing coming near them as it stopped near their ship. "Just let me dock your ship quietly and let me see if you're trouble or not..."

"How about no?!" Rocket frowned as Groot looked at the raccoon in alarm. "Listen, pal, I know my rights! Why don't you respect them?"

"Then you leave me no other alternative!" Falco frowned. "I'm going to shoot your ship down."

"Over my dead body!" Rocket growled as he sat down and assumed positions in the driving seat. "Groot, better hang on to something."

"I am Groot." Groot groaned as he turned to Rocket.

"I know this is an M-ship we stole from the Ravagers, but I am not risking this baby being destroyed!" Rocket frowned. "Just listen to what I have to say in case something happens."

Groot sighed as he crossed his arms and sat down, looking disappointed. "I am Groot..."

 **WHERE'S THE STAR WARS MUSIC WHEN YOU NEED IT?  
ENGAGE!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Falco started shooting the guns attached to his Arwing at Rocket's M-Ship as it started taking damage. Rocket growled as he started to drive the ship around, attempting to maneuver and dodge each shot. Rocket then started pushing a few buttons as large blasts came out from the guns attached to his ship and blasted the Arwing as it started to back off just a smidge.

The purple bird frowned as he swerved his ship around and performed an aileron roll, avoiding the blasts. Falco, with a stern look on his face, pushed a button as a laser shot started to charge from one of the guns. Rocket, seeing that his Arwing was charging a shot, frowned as he started driving towards the ship, ramming it forward, causing Falco to shake a bit as the laser charge flew off into a distance, striking some nearby floating debris. Rocket then started pushing buttons around as he started shooting the Arwing up as the raccoon gave a chuckle.

Falco's eyes narrowed as he started pushing the button to charge up another shot.

 **(50 Seconds)**

As soon as the bird was satisfied with the charge from the laser gun, he shot the big ball of energy from the attached laser gun, sending it towards the ship as it started careening to the side. Rocket frowned as he bent down and picked up a few weapons, while pushing more buttons to shoot the Arwing.

"Groot, launch me out of the ship and take the wheel!" Rocket said as he put a space helmet on.

"I am Groot?" Groot said in shock.

"Just do it!" Rocket said as he looked ready to be ejected.

As Falco was getting another laser shot ready, the ship he was currently doing battle opened up and something got ejected out of the seat. Falco could only watch in confusion as the raccoon bounded away from the seat. As he floated, Rocket pulled out a missile launcher with a sadistic grin on his face. Rocket then pulled the trigger and shot the missile directly at the Arwing, blasting it, covering Falco's vision.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Rocket smirked as he pulled out two guns and started shooting towards the cloud-covered Arwing until he felt both guns were empty. The raccoon smirked in confidence as he landed atop the ship... until he saw something that made his eyes go wide in shock.

Falco had escaped from the ship as it was going down, and was holding out his blaster, giving a smirk of his own as he started firing red laser blasts towards the raccoon. Rocket got hit with a few, causing him to stumble a bit as Falco landed on the ground and started running towards the raccoon, blasting right past and hitting the raccoon. Rocket stumbled and groaned as he gave a growl, before quickly pulling out some land mines and placing them on the ground before Falco could turn around.

Sure enough, as soon as Falco turned around, he started to charge straight into Rocket... only to step on a land mine, causing it to explode and engulf the bird in fire for a brief moment, causing Falco to yell out in shock. Taking this opportunity, the raccoon then pulled out a giant gun and shot a fireball from it to knock Falco down. Falco quickly got up and stumbled around for a moment as Rocket shot another fireball from the gun.

This time, Falco, seeing the fireball coming, activated his Reflector and used it to reflect the fireball back at a surprised Rocket. The raccoon quickly rolled out of the way of the attack as he quickly got up. Unfortunately for the raccoon, he was left wide open for an attack.

 **(30 Seconds)**

The rogue pilot took advantage of this by running towards Rocket and kicked Rocket up in the air. Falco then jumped up and did a hard kick in the air, hitting the raccoon further into the air as Rocket yelped in pain. Fortunately for Rocket, he did have another ace up his sleeve as he pulled out a gatling gun and floated in the air a bit as he shot straight at the purple bird.

Falco started to dodge around the shots fast, although a few of them did manage to directly hit Falco. Falco groaned as he took a stumble and fell to the ground. However, the bird was not down yet as he pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Slippy... send the Landmaster to my position!" Falco said through the walkie-talkie.

"WHAT?" Slippy said in disbelief.

"Just do it!" Falco said as he hung up the walkie talkie. As Falco slowly got up, Rocket landed on his feet as he aimed the rocket launcher straight at him.

"You know, pal, I can do this all day." Rocket smirked... before noticing that Falco wasn't dropping his grin. Before asking why, he heard the sound of some spaceships coming in. The raccoon looked up as he saw them carrying a giant tank towards their position. "No... freaking... way! You have a giant tank?"

Falco smirked as he started to leap up into the air. Rocket, noticing the bird jumping from debris to debris to reach the tank, growled as he started to chase after Falco.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Falco's eyes narrowed, focusing on the tank as he jumped onto the next floating debris. If he could just reach the Landmaster, he would have this battle won. Just as Falco was about to jump to the next set of debris, a gunshot whizzed past the pilot and shot the debris away from Falco, causing Falco to stay in place. He quickly turned to see the raccoon was following in Falco's footsteps, only holding a gun to make sure Falco wouldn't get any closer.

Falco frowned as he pulled out his laser blaster as he attempted to do the same thing to Rocket. Rocket's eyes narrowed on the bird as he returned a shot right back as both animals kept jumping upwards towards the tank. However, as they reached the tank, both of them did not realize that they had shot the ropes that held the Landmaster. The two animals turned in shock to see the Landmaster being released into the atmosphere and floating away. Narrowing their eyes, they started to jump off the platforms they were on and started to swim towards the tank.

Falco, being faster, started to swim in space towards the floating Landmaster. Rocket, frowning, aimed his gun at Falco and shot him in the side, causing the bird to yelp and hold it as the raccoon claimed the Landmaster and climbed in the tank. Giving a grin, Rocket looked around and pushed a button.

 **"Landmaster set to explode..."**

Rocket's eyes shrank as he wondered how much time he had.

 **"...in ten seconds."**

 **(10 Seconds)**

Wasting no time at all, Rocket ran towards the ladder to the only open door, only for Falco to come in and shoot at Rocket, causing the raccoon to yelp as Falco aimed his blaster at Rocket. Rocket groaned as he started charging and dodging blasts from Falco as he tried to punch Falco out of the way.

 **(5...)**

Falco returned the punch back by doing a combo at him, making the raccoon fly up to the ceiling and hitting him on the head.

 **(4...)**

Rocket, noticing the open door started to grab onto the edge.

 **(3...)**

Falco, growling, ran over to Rocket and kicked him out of the rocket as he smiled in victory.

 **(2...)**

It was at that moment Falco had noticed the countdown on the Landmaster's computers went down to the final second.

"...aw, sh-"

 **(1...)**

Outside the Landmaster, Rocket turned around and aimed his rocket launcher at the Landmaster as he shot a missile towards it... which didn't matter in the long run, anyway.

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

A cloud of smoke engulfed the area for a brief moment as slight breathing was heard.

 _ **KO!**_

As the smoke cleared, Rocket started panting a bit as he noticed the wreckage of the tank. For a brief moment, he wondered if the bird that had fought him had survived... and if not...

"I got to find those robotic legs!" Rocket said in interest as he started to float towards the floating wreckage of the Landmaster.

Well, that's what Rocket would have been doing right now... if a tractor beam hadn't caught him. Rocket turned to see the ship that Groot was on was coming towards him as Rocket frowned, entering the ship. Rocket frowned as he turned to see Groot having a worried look on his face.

"Oh, don't give me that, big guy! I had to fight that guy! He was getting all up and personal." Rocket crossed his arms.

"I am Groot." Groot shook his head.

Rocket raised an eyebrow. "That's not why you're worried? Why are you worried?"

"I am Groot." Groot said as he pointed to the monitor as Rocket's eyes widened.

"You just got a call from Quill? He, Drax and Gamora are in trouble?" Rocket asked in surprise.

Groot nodded. "I am Groot."

Rocket frowned as he took his place back in the driver's seat. "Oh, this is serious. I guess bounty hunting will have to be delayed for now. Come on, let's go get Quill out of trouble."

"I am Groot." Groot said as the ship started to go off... but not before hearing another earth-shattering noise in the air.

 _ **CRACK!**_

This time, all of space shook as Rocket frowned. "What the heck was that?"

"I am Groot." Groot said, just as confused as the ship went off, leaving the wreck of the Landmaster behind. At that time, three Arwings had arrived at the damaged Landmaster as Slippy and Fox landed near the wreckage as Slippy looked upset.

"No... my work... my passion..." Slippy sniffled. "I worked so hard on the upgrades, too!"

"Falco? Falco?" Fox said as he dug around the wreckage... before hearing a groan. Fox then turned to see some debris covering up an injured, but otherwise breathing Falco. Fox, looking worried, ran over towards Falco in concern. "Falco, you idiot... you could have just called us for help..."

Fox sighed as he looked towards the direction where the ship was. He paused as he turned to Peppy Hare, who landed alongside the other three Arwings. "Peppy, ask General Pepper for records on that ship. I need to know who owns it."

"I'll get right on it, Fox!" Peppy said as he started to carry Falco. Fox did the same to Falco's legs as they carried him over to Fox's ship. As they did so, Fox turned with a frown on his face.

"Whoever you are that defeated Falco... you haven't seen the last of Star Fox..."

 **This melee's winner is...**

 _ **ROCKET RACCOON**_

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 5 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 _ **Both these personalities are very different from one another... but when they collide, it'll be nothing short of scary and entertaining... but maybe that's what they want?**_

* * *

And finally, another One-Minute Melee is done and over with! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
